My Inner And Me Against The World
by xHarryPotterANDTwilight4EVERx
Summary: Sakura Haruno was consider a freak, her ever so loving father beats her, mother dies and her aunt takes her to the crazy house! Whats a girl to do when they finally send her to Konoha Prep School with bullies and she meets people like her! Saku?


**Moving. **

**The one word Sakura Haruno hated the most out of all the words in the dictionary. You have to pack up everything owned and ship it across oceans and what not to Kyoto, Japan. Well. Me at least. It's not the Sakura hated Japan, it's just that he didn't want to leave all his friends behind, not that she had many to begin with. Sakura is what you would call emo, an outcast, a freak. She likes to write poems about his life, himself - pretty much anything that comes to mind. Just so you know, Sakura is **_**very**_** attractive with her silky long, strait light pink hair and very unnatural purplish green eyes. She had the body of a goddess slash model, nearly all the guys at school want her in their pants and pretty much stalk her. Even though she likes good, her personally doesn't fit her at all. She talked like an adult, with big words and has the depressed attitude most of the time, but if you fuck with her, consider your ass dead meat. She will have you on the ground **_**beginning**_** for mercy within a seconds notice. **

**Tuff chick, huh?**

**Not all the time, Sakura **_**does**_** have a softer side, she loves to read, go outside and watch clouds, cuddle with her stuff animals, and draw. Sakura never does this around anyone, in fear of them treating her even more like an outcast and call her names and spread rumors about her. **

**Sakura has three personalities or inners called Silent, Crimson, and Nightmare.**

**Silent was Sakura's very first inner self. Silent was created when Sakura was 3-years-old. Her father would beat her constantly and say that ever pain her goes through is all her fault. Sakura made Silent inside her mind to hide all the suffering she's been through, and because her father told her that if she told anyone, she'll pay with her life.**

**Crimson was created when Sakura first tasted copper in her mouth when she got into a fight at school with a stupid bitch named Carey when she was 11-years-old. They girl had accused Sakura of making out with her boy friends and jumped her after school. Sakura was able to defend her self, just barely and manage to land a hit on Carey. Carey on the other hand, punched Sakura hard in the mouth, almost breaking her jaw. Crimson colored liquid dripped from her face and she kicked Carey so hard in the side that she heard a sickening crack and Carey was unconscious for a couple of weeks. Sakura's dad wasn't very happy about that day when he got a phone call at Sakura's house. **

**Nightmare was created when Sakura was 13-years-old. Sakura's father was arrested after one of the teachers at her school saw the large bruises on her back during P.E. Sakura's been put in the care of her Aunt from her Mothers side. Sakura's mother has been dead since she was born. After being at her aunt's for about 3 weeks Sakura started to have weird dreams about her dad, and weird creatures. At first she thought it was nothing but as it continued, things started to get freaky. She would start to see dead people, murders and ghost and her aunt started to freak out when Sakura spaced out and said weird things in front of her.**

**Sakura can TALK to all of her inner's and let them take over whenever they are needed. She talk to them like normal people and they would always protect her in anyway they could. They would also try and help Sakura make friends and such, but most of the time, it didn't work.**

**Silent: Smart, Quiet, Calm, Fighter(Non bold)**

**Crimson: Smart, Vampire like, Fighter, Curses A LOT(Bold and underlined)**

**Nightmare: Story teller, sleeper, calm, tries to maintain peace among everyone(Bold and wavy)**

*** * * * * * ***

**After taking 4 months of Sakura talking to "the walls", her aunt took her to the crazy house and Sakura WAS pissed off! The aunt started to complain that Sakura was saying freaky things, talking to her self and the walls, stealing her knifes, staying up late to watch the moon and other random things that she could think of, some mostly true, others were fake! Such as Sakura cutting her self(she hasn't done that yet) and painting strange signs on her walls and such. Sakura was there for 4 years, since she was 13. They would beat her, torture her, anything they could to get her to stop talking to her self. **

**Time after time have they tried, but for some reason, Sakura didn't seem effected, as if she wasn't there and they grew tried of her. **

**And here is were her story begins………**

**Tuesday**


End file.
